


how to behave

by boxofroses



Series: mingyu and junhui [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Cock Warming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: He pretends not to notice, the way the peppering kisses slowly turn into gentle bites inching closer and closer to his ear. In his mind, he’s desperately trying to watch the romantic scene unfold in front of him, but his body betrays him, letting out a barely audible whimper when he feels teeth sink into his skin.“Gyu, I told you to behave.""You know I'm bad at behaving, hyung."
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: mingyu and junhui [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869901
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154





	how to behave

**Author's Note:**

> idk what the hell this is but.. this is my contribution to gyujun day!!!!!!!!!! my guilty pleasure ship ;_; 
> 
> aaaaa anyway this was supposed to be short.. but idk what happened.. and yea... lmao im sorry if its bad af
> 
> but i had fun writing it!! so kudos and comments are always appreciated <3

Junhui feels the mattress dip behind him and by the ‘umph’ let out and blanket slightly being tugged he could tell that it was Mingyu getting into the bed, the warmth of his body siding up perfectly and comfortably right against Junhui’s own.

“You good there, Gyu?” he asks as he turns his head around to look at the younger. Mingyu nods and nudges Junhui’s arm, indication for him to let Mingyu wrap his arms around his waist and hold him close.

They were having a comfortable night in celebrating their anniversary. Mingyu had surprised him with a cheesy breakfast-in-bed in the early morning, which had earned them teasing from the other members as they walked past Junhui’s room. Afterwards, they were packed with enough schedules that they couldn’t even think about having some time alone.

When their schedules had eventually ended for the day, Junhui had been too emotionally and physically exhausted and Mingyu, as attentive as ever, suggested they continue celebrating their anniversary privately, quietly, at their dorms and just the two of them. A.k.a Mingyu bribed Jihoon, Hansol and Chan out of their tenth floor dorm unit with wish coupons and a promise of a free meal. Hansol had been the only one easy to usher out without putting up a fight.

He settles comfortably against Junhui, arms wrapped around the older’s slim waist and his chin rests on the crook of Junhui’s neck, catching a whiff of how lovely Junhui still smelt even from his shower hours ago.

“It’s always so warm when you hug me like that,” Junhui giggles, twisting an arm around so he could reach up and pat Mingyu’s cheek. “I want to stay like this forever.”

“Me too,” replies Mingyu, nuzzling his nose against Junhui’s skin. “Should we watch something?”

“Sure,” Junhui shifts to reach over for the TV remote on the bedside table and turn on the screen. “Anything in mind?”

Mingyu hums. “Wanna watch Notting Hill again?”

The older laughs, his hand busy scrolling through the movie options. “Really? We’ve watched that movie three times now.”

“I don’t mind what we watch,” he says, only hugging Junhui even tighter. “I just want to do this.”

“Okay, I’ll put Notting Hill on then,” Junhui gives in, quickly picking out and pressing play.

The movie rolls on and Junhui and Mingyu both lay there in Junhui’s bed, watching the familiar scenes that Junhui has watched over and over again but still isn’t bored of.

“Julia Roberts is gorgeous,” he comments, burrowing himself into Mingyu and the blankets more.

“I think you’re more gorgeous, hyung,” replies Mingyu with a smirk growing on his face, pressing a kiss onto Junhui’s cheek which earns a squeal from the older. He doesn’t let up, hugging Junhui even tighter than he already was.

“You’re so cheesy,” he protests, puffing out his cheeks only for Mingyu to poke it with his index finger playfully.

Junhui sort of expected that they wouldn’t be making it through the movie seriously—if it’s any indication from the way Mingyu’s finger toys with the hem of his shirt and so sneakily slips itself underneath to gently brush against his skin. Or the way his lips have been peppering kisses all over Junhui’s neck as he tries to watch. It’s just a matter of time as well before their clothes start to come off and end up on the floor too. Mingyu knew how weak Junhui was to kisses on his neck.

“Gyu,” he whines when he feels another kiss pressed against his neck. “I’m trying to watch.”

Mingyu doesn’t stop, despite Junhui’s word of protest and it only seemed to egg him on to do more. “Then watch, hyung. I’m just doing my thing.”

“You’re just trying to get me out of my clothes, aren’t you?” he questions.

The grin that was prevalent on Mingyu’s face only seems to grow smugger as he takes in Junhui’s pouty face. “Well, is it working?”

He feels a sudden blush spread all over his face. “No,” he lies as sternly as possible, which only makes Mingyu look at him even more in amusement. Whatever bravado he’s trying to keep up right now, he’s determined to make it last until their anniversary is over.

“Suit yourself then,” comes Mingyu’s reply that takes Junhui aback and even more off-guard when Mingyu is quick to rise up and pull on the hem of his shirt and hoodie over his head in one go. “You know me, I like to sleep without any clothes on.”

He tries not to stare. He really did. Why on earth would he need to stare at something he’s seen millions of times before? It’s not like they haven’t seen each other naked before or anything. For God’s sake he’s even had his _mouth_ on Mingyu’s abs before. So why was Mingyu shirtless right now beside him making him so flustered?

He watches Mingyu discard his shirt and hoodie onto the floor and lay back down onto his original position, even mischievously patting the empty space beside him so Junhui would scoot closer so they can resume watching the movie.

Except there wasn’t really any watching being resumed.

With Mingyu’s shirt now gone, the warmth of his body had increased by a tenfold and how flustered Junhui is wasn’t exactly helping that in any sort of way, squirming as he feels muscly arms wrapped around him and his back pressed against a firm chest.

“You okay, hyung?” asks Mingyu, taking a peek at Junhui’s face over his shoulder. “You seem _bothered_.” The last word had been whispered, in a low, guttural tone right against his ear that sends a shiver down Junhui’s spine.

“You’re being unfair,” Junhui whines, wriggling even more to try and break free but Mingyu only strengthens his hold. “I’m trying to watch and you’re _teasing_ me.”

At Junhui’s accusation, Mingyu only chuckles rolling over and manhandling Junhui enough until he’s hovering above the older. “I think it’s you who’s the tease here hyung,” he coos. “Looking so cute like this underneath me.”

The blush on Junhui’s cheeks grows into a worrying shade of red, hands gripping at Mingyu’s biceps as he pitifully tries to look away from his boyfriend who’s staring him down with dark, hooded eyes.

Junhui squeezes his eyes shut as Mingyu leans down, feeling plump lips press against his temple, and then his cheeks, and then his jaws until they’re very much back at his neck that makes him _whine_ and almost claw into Mingyu’s muscles with blunt nails.

“Gyu, the movie,” his breath hitches when he feels Mingyu suck.

“The movie can wait,” Mingyu hums, proudly eyeing the blooming red mark on Junhui’s skin. “I want you out of these clothes first.”

Despite Junhui’s initial protest, he obliges, letting Mingyu pull his shirt over his head in one swift motion and throws it into the pile on the floor along with his previously discarded clothing.

“Do you want the pants off too baby?” the younger smirks as he playfully tugs at the waistband of Junhui’s sweatpants and Junhui hisses when Mingyu lets the elastic go and it snaps against his hips. “I’ll take mine off too.”

Junhui rolls his eyes. “If you wanted to cuddle naked you could’ve just said so from the beginning.”

“And skip out on the fun of riling you up?” The younger laughs again. “You know I love playing with my Junnie hyung.” Junhui lifts his hips up to let Mingyu slide his sweatpants down his legs, the younger’s brow slightly raised in interest when he notices that Junhui hadn’t been wearing any underwear underneath.

Mingyu’s pants join the clothing pile and they both settle underneath the blanket once again. Junhui admits that there was nothing nicer and warmer than the feeling of skin against skin, already loving how much more warmer and intimate it feels as Mingyu now wraps his arms around Junhui’s bare torso and presses him right against his front—the sigh that Mingyu lets out as he nuzzles into Junhui making his heart melt a little.

“Will you behave now?” Junhui asks, rewinding the movie back to where he last remembered watching before Mingyu made it his personal goal to strip Junhui naked.

“I don’t think I can if your butt is against my crotch like this, hyung,” Mingyu replies cheekily, he playfully grinds against Junhui to further emphasize his point but ends up getting a slap on his bicep from a surprised Junhui.

“Gyu!”

“Okay, okay, fine. I’ll behave,” he laughs. “I got what I wanted so let’s watch the movie.”

It was apparent that both he and Mingyu have different definitions of behaving. What Junhui had in mind of Mingyu behaving was one, Mingyu watching the movie with him and actually gasp in awe whenever Julia Roberts appears on screen with her brilliant, heart-clenching acting and two, keeping his hands to himself and not accidentally brushing it against Junhui’s hardened nipple that makes his body feel hot all over.

He pretends not to notice, the way the peppering kisses slowly turn into gentle bites which makes his dick twitch in interest the higher Mingyu inches closer and closer to his ear. In his mind, he’s desperately trying to watch the romantic scene unfold in front of him, but his body betrays him, letting out a barely audible whimper when he feels teeth sink into his skin.

“Gyu, I told you to behave,” Junhui says, reaching his arm around to card his fingers through Mingyu’s hair and tugs.

“You know I’m bad at behaving,” he chuckles, sliding his hands up to finally cup over Junhui’s chest and pinches a nipple in between his fingers. “Especially when it comes to you, hyung.” The moan that Junhui lets out makes Mingyu’s dick grow harder as its pressed against the older’s ass.

“I’m trying to watch,” Junhui says, still keen on fulfilling his original purpose of tonight’s stay-in. “Plus, we already had sex this morning, wasn’t that enough?”

Mingyu scoffs. “You mean this morning when Soonyoung-hyung banged on the bathroom door while yelling that he needed to shit when I was balls deep inside of you?”

Junhui laughs, remembering how fast Mingyu had wanted to jump out of the shower and fight Soonyoung for interrupting them. “Yes, that.”

The younger pouts then opens his mouth to protest. “But hyung—” And pouts again. “Please? I want more than just that.”

Junhui only hums, playing with Mingyu’s hair as he mulls over Mingyu’s pleas. “But I want to watch my movie tho,” he finally says.

“Please?” his boyfriend pleads again, lips pouting and eyes turned into the innocent little puppy-eyes that Junhui knows too well. “I’ll be slow enough that you can still watch hyung, please, I just want to be inside of you again, please please please?”

“Fine,” Junhui gives in. “Since you begged so nicely too and it’s been a while since we’ve had the dorm to ourselves anyway.” Smiling as he squishes Mingyu’s cheeks in between his hand.

Mingyu lets out a small cheer and leans over to rummage through Junhui’s bedside drawer to fish out the bottle of lube, too excited that he almost knocks over Junhui’s lamp and water bottle in the process.

“I think I’m still pretty loose from this morning,” he says as he hears Mingyu uncap the bottle. “You should be fine just going in as is.”

“Nonsense,” replies Mingyu, covering his fingers liberally with the lube. “I don’t want to hurt you, hyung.”

“Aw,” he coos. “What a considerate dongsaeng.”

He spreads his legs a little for Mingyu to access his hole better—hissing when he finally feels a finger trace around the rim. Mingyu’s fingers, although not as long as his, were very thick and especially when the younger pushes in two at the same time that makes Junhui gasp at the intrusion.

“You really are still loose,” Mingyu comments as he pushes his fingers inside of Junhui. He gets it in deep enough and angles it enough to hit Junhui’s sweet spot in one go, all too familiar with the how-to-make-Wen Junhui-moan-his-name-out-loud-in-bed playbook and the memory of this morning still lingering in his head.

“Yeah,” Junhui replies breathily while clutching onto one of the pillows. “I t-told you— _Ah_. Just, put it in, Gyu, it’s fine.”

“Okay,” he obliges and retracts his fingers out of Junhui. He pours the lube again this time onto his hand and slicks up his erection, already red and curved and leaking pre-cum against his stomach. Junhui still tries to watch the movie on the TV as he now feels the head of Mingyu’s cock nudge at the opening of his hole. “Hyung, I’m going to push in now.”

He nods, shuddering as he feels Mingyu’s cock slide inside of him. Mingyu was big. Not only big, he was also long and no matter how many times Mingyu has fucked Junhui, he still revels in the feeling how absolutely _good_ the younger’s cock feels as he stretches him open.

They both let out a groan as Mingyu is fully sheathed inside of him, hips flush against Junhui’s perky ass and he grips Junhui’s hips just maybe a little too tightly, desperately trying to control himself since he _did_ promise Junhui he would behave and go slow.

“Fuck, you feel so good hyung,” Mingyu curses, trying to grind his hips as little as possible but the way Junhui is just sucking him in is sending his brain off the rails.

Junhui lets out a hearty laugh, eyes still trained on the movie. “You feel good too, Gyu-ah. Hyung loves how big you are. Ah, look at this next scene!”

Mingyu follows, wrapping his arms around the older’s waist and pulls him in closer, which only seems to make his dick push deeper and deeper until it’s pressing right against Junhui’s prostate—Junhui himself trying his hardest to stifle in a moan.

It was rare for them to ever go this slow, if this is even still considered fucking in Mingyu’s books since they weren’t moving at all. His mind is still trying to wrap around how filthy the situation really is, watching a movie with Junhui in his arms as his cock is buried deep inside the older. And worse of all, he had even _promised_ to be good and Mingyu knows that Junhui doesn’t like broken promises.

“Gyu! Watch the movie!” Junhui protests that snaps Mingyu out of his battle of self-control. He could only whimper, feeling Junhui wriggle against him—be it deliberate or not. He so badly just wants to pin the older down and fuck him into oblivion.

Junhui is faring pretty well, occasional whines and mewls escaping his lips if he accidentally shifts positions and makes the tip of Mingyu’s cock press right against his prostate. There were breathy moans coming from behind him as Mingyu tried his best to minimally pull out and push back in, slowly, gently, rocking his hips into Junhui’s tight heat.

This was probably the most agonizing 15 minutes of Mingyu’s life and he blesses his youthfulness and unsatisfied libido that he’s managed to stay _hard_ inside of Junhui for this long. Not like that was ever a challenge, knowing what Junhui looks like and is capable of doing with his body.

Junhui could tell that Mingyu was starting to get restless. He was sure that by the time the movie ends, there would be the most gruesome bruises on his hips from how hard Mingyu was holding him—he smirks, thrilled by the idea alone already.

“Mmm, I’m so sleepy,” Junhui yawns playfully, deliberately swivelling his hips that makes Mingyu let out a choked whine. “I think I can fall asleep like this, Gyu.”

Mingyu whimpers when he feels Junhui card his fingers through his hair. “Hyung, please,”

“What is it Gyu? Your face is so red, are you okay?” he asks nonchalantly, putting on his best poker face as he teases the younger. “Hyung is sleepy.”

Mingyu hates this. Hates Junhui and his stupid sexy face. Hates his stupid sexy body and hips that moves too deliberate to be accidental in order to coax garbled whimpers and groans out of him. Mingyu could easily just pull out and leave Junhui gaping at nothing but he’s still holding onto the orgasm he was robbed from this morning by _Soonyoung_ , out of all people and for fuck’s sake, it was their anniversary. Mingyu’s going to fuck his boyfriend on their anniversary if he wanted to.

But then he’s reminded of the promise, as Junhui throws his head back to look at him prettily and smile his usual sweet smile at his boyfriend who’s slowly unravelling behind him. Mingyu wanted to be good.

“Hyung,” he whimpers again as he calls for Junhui who only lets out a playful hum. “Please, let me fuck you already.”

“But you’re already fucking me though?” the answer comes, a little too dense and obvious for Mingyu’s liking. “I thought you said you would go slow tonight for hyung, Gyu-ah.”

He grips Junhui’s hips even harder and practically almost sobs. “I know, hyung, but I’m going to lose my mind. _Please_. Please I want to come so bad but this is just too fucking slow and your ass just feels so good around my cock, I’m sorry I—”

“Shh, shh, shh,” Junhui interrupts Mingyu from his world ramble with a laugh. “It’s okay, Gyu.”

“What do you mean it’s okay?” Mingyu whines again. “Hyung I just—”

“You can fuck me,” Junhui purrs, running a finger up Mingyu’s cheek. “As hard and as fast as you want, okay? Make hyung feel good, baby.”

Junhui’s heart swells when he sees Mingyu finally perk up, finally loosening his grip on Junhui’s hips and hooks an arm under Junhui’s knees for better access.

It’s agonizing, the way Mingyu slides his cock out of Junhui’s hole so agonizingly slow until only the tip was at Junhui’s entrance—the drag too delicious for Junhui that he can’t help let out a hiss.

“I’ll make you feel good, hyung,” Mingyu says and he promptly pushes back in in one swift motion that knocks the absolute wind out of Junhui. _Fuck_ , Junhui curses internally.

It comes from experience and how well Mingyu knows Junhui’s body already to turn Junhui into a whimpering, moaning mess already. Junhui loved it deep and fast and Mingyu was ready to deliver, slamming in and out of Junhui repetitively.

Junhui’s cock was heavy and neglected in between his legs, bouncing up and down as Mingyu fucks into him. His other free hand reaches to fist at the older’s erection and strokes it in time with his own thrusts while his own is getting slowly more and more erratic, tight heat already beginning to pool at the bottom of his stomach.

A few more strokes and thrusts had Junhui coming all over his stomach and Mingyu’s hand with a high pitched moan, the sensation too much that he’s tightly clenching around Mingyu as well that makes the younger finally spill deep inside of him, hot spurts of cum filling him up.

Junhui shudders when he feels the younger pull out of him and the sticky feeling of cum mixed with lube dibbling down the inside of his thighs was eminent. He watches Mingyu fall back onto the mattress breathlessly, chest slowly rising up and down as he tries to come down from his high. He giggles, rolling onto his stomach and shuffles closer to Mingyu.

“Happy anniversary, Gyu,” he smiles as he pokes Mingyu’s cheek. He throws the blanket to cover both of their bodies and nudges his way so that Mingyu puts his arm around him again for a post-coital snuggle. 

“Happy anniversary, hyung,” replies Mingyu, still a little out of breath. “Next year, we’ll do what I want okay?”

Junhui only smiles, leaning forward to press a kiss onto the tip of Mingyu’s nose. “Anything you want, my Ggyu.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @wonhuiful!


End file.
